Por siempre juntos
by Pepi Gonzalez
Summary: ONE SHOT! ShinichixRan Lemon tierno REVIEWS!


El Detective Conan no me pertenece (aunque ya quisiera yo...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinichi Kudo observaba con una mirada perdida el atardecer que se mostraba en su ventana. Hacía ya cuatro días que había recuperado su tamaño y edad habitual, aunque estaba feliz por aquello, había algo que le preocupaba enormemente... Ran lo había descubierto todo, absolutamente todo... Cuando él como Conan por fin había descubierto a la organización secreta de la que pertenecían Gin y Vodka, los cuales habían sido los culpables de haberlo encogido, tuvo que descubrirse a sí mismo frente a todos para que la policía lo ayudara; sus pequeños amigos detectives, Kogoro, el inspector Megure y algunos detectives creyeron que les estaba jugando una broma, pero luego de algunas evidencias y la intervención del profesor Agasa y su amiga Ai, comprendieron sorprendidos de que Conan decía la verdad... jamás podría olvidar la cara de Ran cuando estaba explicando la situación, ella había sido la única que creyó todo sin necesidad de pruebas, ya que antes había sospechado de Conan, pero aún así, no quería creerlo por completo.

El caso fue un éxito, atraparon a la organización y Conan por fin tuvo en sus manos el antídoto para volver a ser Shinichi, estaba tan feliz por esto que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Ran desapareció; de hecho nadie notó su ausencia, y más tarde cuando comenzaron su búsqueda, su padre recibió una llamada de ella diciéndole que no volvería en un par de días ya que tenía asuntos importantes que atender... Kogoro no prestó mayor importancia, ya sabía que estaba a salvo, y se preocupó más de que ahora no tenía quien le cocinara. Shinichi por su parte sabía exactamente porqué se había ido, todo había sido por él, era su culpa, sabía que el hecho de haberla engañado y haberle mentido por tanto tiempo, era algo que Ran tardaría mucho en perdonar y superar, la había herido como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Una lágrima de desesperación rodó por la cara de Shinichi, mientras cerraba lentamente las cortinas tapando las primeras estrellas que estaban apareciendo. Recostándose sobre la cama, comenzó a pensar en Ran, y en qué le diría cuando la volviera a ver. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo sin la compañía de su amiga de la infancia y cada segundo se hacía cada vez más insoportable, no recordaba haberse sentido así de desesperado, ni siquiera cuando recién le habían convertido en Conan. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre de su casa; malhumorado, bajó las escaleras, creyendo que sería el profesor Agasa, pero cual fue su gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrar frente a él a Ran.

Ran no lo miraba, tenía su mirada sumida en el piso, tampoco le hablaba; Shinichi tampoco podía articular palabra, y sólo atinó a abrir completamente la puerta para que Ran pasara dentro. Sin mirarlo aún, Ran caminó derecho a la habitación de Shinichi, éste la siguió lentamente.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en la habitación, Ran por fin alzó la vista, Shinichi sintió un escalofrío al verla... se veía tan cansada, agotada, había estado llorando hace poco, ya que sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas recientes. Luego de un instante Shinichi trató de hablar, pero fue inmediatamente callado por una fuerte y sonora bofetada de Ran

-Cómo pudiste mentirme por tanto tiempo Shinichi! –gritó Ran

-Sabías que estaba muy preocupada por ti! – gritó nuevamente al tiempo que sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer

-Me viste llorar por ti, te conté lo mucho que te extrañaba y tú nunca me dijiste nada...

-Ran... –trató de interrumpir Shinichi- lo siento, yo no podía...

-Lo sé... –dijo Ran más calmada- sé que no podías decirme nada porque me habrías puesto en peligro... eso es lo que me molesta! Todo lo hiciste pensando en mi seguridad, en la manera de protegerme, por eso es que puedo enojarme contigo... no puedo aunque así lo quisiera... – las lágrimas de Ran aún brotaban de sus ojos por más que las tratara de retener

De pronto Shinichi, sin pensar en lo que hacía, abrazó fuertemente a Ran, dejando a ésta totalmente sorprendida

-Lo siento... lo siento mucho! –dijo Shinichi- jamás volveré a mentirte, lo juro! Así también te juro jamás volver a desaparecer de tu lado...

Se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato sin decirse palabra, sólo disfrutando el calor del otro.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer esto- volvió a hablar Shinichi, abrazándola más fuerte aún

En respuesta, Ran subió sus manos por la espalda de Shinichi, apoyó su rostro en el pecho de éste y cerró los ojos al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, los cuales se aceleraban cada vez más.

Segundos más tarde, Ran miró a su amigo y éste le devolvió la mirada, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente, hasta encontrarse en su primer beso; se separaron luego de escasos segundos sólo para volver a mirarse y unir sus labios, pero esta vez más apasionadamente; sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente. Después de varios segundos, se separaron respirando agitadamente, se miraron sin decir palabra, no las necesitaban, se conocía tan bien que se comprendieron en cuanto cruzaron miradas.

Volvieron a besarse más profundamente y supieron que ya no podrían detenerse.

Cayeron sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse y empezaron a rodar entre las sábanas, sus manos comenzaron a explorar cada rincón del cuerpo del otro antes prohibido.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, la ropa de ambos quedaba esparcida alrededor de la cama, hasta quedar totalmente desnudos. Ambos se notaban nerviosos y un hermoso color rosa teñía sus mejillas, pero no deseaban parar, se necesitaban el uno al otro y sentían que esa conexión es para la cual siempre habían existido.

Cuando los besos y caricias ya no eran suficientes, y cuando Ran sintió el deseo de Shinichi contra su vientre, ésta le miró a los ojos y rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de él dándole a comprender que había llegado el momento de dar el paso que hace años debieron dar en su eterna amistad.

Shinichi avergonzado pero inmensamente feliz comenzó a entrar lentamente en Ran; cuando se encontró con su barrera, la miró nuevamente, y ésta le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, con la cual entró completamente en ella.

Ran apretó los ojos y una lágrima salió de ellos, Shinichi la besó y esperó a que la tensión de su cuerpo desapareciera, disfrutando el estar frente a frente, volviéndose uno...

Por fin el dolor de Ran comenzó a desaparecer y Shinichi empezó a moverse, en un principio torpemente, pues era la primera vez de ambos, pero adquiriendo destreza a cada segundo que pasaba, arrancando de esa manera gemidos de Ran. Cada movimiento, dejaba lugar a sensaciones que jamás pensaron que existían y que nunca podrían olvidar

Sumidos en el placer, sin que ambos pudieran articular palabra se besaron; Shinichi aceleró sus movimientos, mientras Ran se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de su ahora amante susurrando entre gemidos cuanto lo amaba.

Ran abrazó fuertemente a Shinichi mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica correr por todo su cuerpo; Shinichi sintió su clímax llegar sólo segundos después dejando escapar un gran gemido ronco.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados, trataban de saborear lo máximo que les fuera posible el sentirse juntos, mientras se acariciaban lentamente. Luego de unos instantes, Shinichi se recostó a un lado y atrajo a Ran con un brazo, quedando ésta recostada en su pecho.

-pensé que no me verías ni hablarías nunca más... –dijo Shinichi a una somnolienta Ran

-quería hacerlo, pero no pude... te perdí una vez, no quiero volver a hacerlo, no soportaría pasar por lo mismo otra vez, quiero que estés a mi lado, como siempre lo has estado, pero esta vez sin mentiras, y por siempre... –respondió Ran hasta que quedó totalmente dormida

Shinichi besó su frente y la miró nuevamente

-por siempre... –dijo sonriendo

---------------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI


End file.
